Chapitre Bonus du Mistral
by Elenwe Saisons
Summary: Les chapitres qui n'auront rien à voir avec ma fic, et surtout... en évitant un maximum le spoil ". Elenwë


Chapitres Bonus

La nuit était sur le point de tombée, pour le moment un magnifique soleil orangé baignait la plaine enneigée, et les fleuves renvoyaient quelques éclats. De plus les tours du château se mettaient à luire sous la clarté. Il était décoré de toute part, signe que Noël approchait. Pendant ce temps là, Elenwë balayait les quelques épines de sapin et les poussaient dans le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Il alla s'asseoir et prit un livre. Un peu plus tard il entendit une porte claquée, il leva la tête de son roman et regarda la personne qui était entrée. Il s'agissait d'un enfant avec une énorme mèche qui lui cachait les yeux ainsi que le bout du nez, on avait l'impression qu'il venait tout juste de se lever à cause de ses cheveux en fouillis. Il était vêtu d'un pyjama bleu et il traînait une peluche renard. Il avança tranquillement en direction du sang mêlé en se grattant l'oeil avec sa main valide. Le demi elfe alla à sa rencontre, le prit dans ses bras et le regarda.  
- On dirait que tu as sommeil, lui répondit Elenwë.  
- Pas encore... J'aimerais que tu me racontes une histoire, s'il te plaît.  
- Elwë...  
- S'il te plaît, papa.

Elenwë lui sourit et ils s'installèrent tout deux devant le feu. Le sang mêlé regarda l'enfant et commença à lui raconter le récit qu'il avait en tête.

- Il était une fois dans un petit village, une fille qui ne croyait pas du tout en l'existence du Père Noël, pour elle, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une légende qui avait été inventé. Pourtant, alors qu'elle attendait des amis à l'abri de la neige, elle décida d'aller sur la rue, mais à ce moment là, elle entendit comme un... hum... bruit de chevaux qui freinent sur la neige. Elle s'agenouilla pour éviter le choc, c'est alors qu'une lanterne vint l'éclairer, elle tourna la tête. De magnifique rennes se tenaient devant elle, la fillette se redressa et voulu savoir qui était dans ce carrosse. A mesure qu'elle marchait, elle remarqua que c'était un traîneau, qui était tenu par un homme barbu, assez gros et bedonnant. Il s'agissait du Père Noël, mais il avait l'air d'être mal en point. Un petit lutin tout de vert vêtu l'accompagnait, il regarda la fillette et lui répondit.  
- Excusez le, il ne voit plus tellement bien. Il cassé ses lunettes un peu plus tôt et...  
- Je n'en est que faire de vos histoires, la prochaine fois il faudra avoir des doubles sur soi, non mais...

Le lutin fut surpris, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un s'exprimer de cette façon. Il regarda son patron qui lançait un regard noir à la jeune fille, enfin... de ce qu'il voyait et il lui répondit.  
- Écoute... nous sommes venus pour te recruter.  
- Pardon? C'est une blague là... lui répondit t'elle.  
- Pas du tout, renchérit le lutin, vu que le Père Noël a cassé ses lunettes nous pensons que tu pourras nous aider.

Sur le moment la fillette eu une hésitation. Elle n'avait pas le droit de monter dans un véhicule avec un inconnu, car il pouvait lui en coûter la vie. Mais bon, qui pouvait avoir peur d'une personne qui était déguisé en Père Noël, elle monta dans le traîneau. Le lutin lui recommanda de bien se tenir. Elle s'exécuta. L'elfe fit claquer le fouet au-dessus des animaux qui se mirent à courir, après quelques mètres ils commencèrent à s'envoler. La jeune fille regarda les maisons qui commençaient à disparaître sous les nuages... Sous les nuages? Elle ignorait comment elle pouvait encore respirer, peut-être que la magie de Noël y était pour quelque chose. Le traîneau commença a piqué. La fille s'accrocha solidement. Après plusieurs rebond, ils finirent par atterrirent dans un pays enneigé ou seule une immense bâtisse apparaissait. Elle toisa le lutin.  
- Alors... On ne peut pas voir...  
- C'est surtout pour les cadeaux.  
- Mais bien sûr...

L'elfe haussa les épaules, il la regarda et lui fit signe de les suivre alors qu'ils avançaient en direction du bâtiment. Elle les suivit, elle écarquilla ses yeux, c'était magnifique. Elle voyait avec quel acharnement les lutins faisaient les jouets. Elle était presque émerveillée, elle continua à les suivre. Elle entra dans le bureau du Père Noël, après tout elle devait savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. L'homme en rouge alla à son bureau, en sortit une feuille et la montra à la fille. Elle lu attentivement et accepta. Son but était de distribué les cadeaux à la place du barbu. Il lui donna une tenue et lui fit signe d'aller se changer dans la pièce d'à côté. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Quand elle en sortit, elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Le Père Noël la regarda et ils repartirent en direction du traîneau qui a été comblé de cadeaux entre temps. Ils y montèrent, le lutin refit claquer le fouet et ils décollèrent de nouveau. Comme la fillette connaissait très bien certaines villes, elle put l'aider facilement. Dès que la tournée fut finie, ils revinrent et le Père Noël regarda la jeune fille. Elle alla de nouveau se changer et revint auprès du traîneau.  
- Merci de m'avoir aidé.  
- Pas de quoi, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce petit tour d'horizon.  
- Maintenant, tu as droit à un seul vœu.

Elle se mit à réfléchir en baissant la tête, dès qu'elle le trouva, elle la releva et regarda toute la compagnie.  
- Je veux oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- Si tel est ton choix.

Elle se sentit aspiré dans les ténèbres, elle voyait les personnes disparaître une par une. A son réveil elle fut sur un lit d'hôpital.  
- A l'hôpital, pensa t'elle, comment ai je fait pour atterrir ici?

Un médecin vint la voir et lui dit que depuis quatre jours elle était dans cette chambre. Il lui expliqua qu'un carrosse l'avait renversé et qu'il avait préféré t'emmener ici. Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles, de plus elle ne se souvenait plus de son rêve. C'est alors qu'un jeune garçon frappa à la porte et lui amena un paquet où était marqué: « Joyeux Noël». Elle l'ouvrit et vit une magnifique robe rouge. Elle se creusa la tête, mais ne se souvint de rien. Elle regarda le paysage avec un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres.

L'enfant écartait sa mèche pour faire découvrir ses magnifiques yeux verts qui était baigné de larmes. Elenwë lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, il le prit dans ses bras et le monta dans sa chambre. Il le coucha et le borda. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et un Joyeux noël avant de quitter la chambre.


End file.
